paw patrol truth or dare spin-off continuation
by Damien Justinich
Summary: Ryder's coming home from visiting his family where he found out that his grandfather died. In his Will he gave Ryder two pups Cynder and Electra who'll be joining the paw patrol Marshall and Everest are together and have pups, Chase and Skye are also together but when something pops up Ryder and the rest of the paw patrol gang has to protect their family&friends but can they do it?
1. Chapter 1:after truth or dare

**AN: This is a continuation/spin-off of havochounds paw patrol truth or dare story here is a link to it please read it before you read this so you know what is happening during the closet scene** **s/11453619/1/Truth-or-Dare**

 **Disclaimer** **: i do not own the paw patrol or the original story from** **havochound this is my depiction of what would happen after they finished playing Truth or Dare then it goes into my story.**

 **Warning: some scenes may contain some Blood, some Sex, and some** **Cursing (depending on what you call a curse word) throughout the story.**

"Hey Zuma?" Rocky asked as they walked down to the beach.

"Yes Wocky?"

"Um what are we going to tell Ryder when he comes back from visiting his family?"

"I don't know, we could tell him the twuth"

"What if he gets mad at us?" Rubble added

"Why would Ryder get mad at us Rubble if anything he would be happy for them"

"Yeah Wubble you've got to have mowe faith in him"

"I know I just have a feeling that he will get mad"

"Oh and Zuma what are we going to do with Everest now that they are boyfriend and girlfriend will she stay here or go back to Jakes mountain?"

"I don't know Rocky I guess that it is up to Ryder and her to decide weathew she stays ow not and Skye well she alweady lives with us so I wouldn't be too wowwied about her."

" yeah I guess you're right... and Zuma what you did to martial was a very low blow having Everest kiss you for two minutes I mean that destroyed him and now her first kiss isn't martial it was you"

"I know I know I just wanted to get back at him fow having me dwess up and act like a baby and yes it might have been her fiwst kiss but it wasn't her fiwst compassionate kiss twust me..." Rocky and Rubble gave Zuma a confused look.

"ok how about this, it's like saying that youw mom and dad stole youw fiwst kiss and plus martial and I talked eawlier and we awe cool now... I hope" Zuma had a slight bit of worry on his face.

"You guys seem like your good and look at him now she is all over him and if you didn't do that dare he wouldn't have had enough courage to tell her what he felt about her so in a way you helped him out alot. The most i think he will do is hold a grudge against you" Rubble added to help ease his friend.

* * *

 **WARNING Mating Scene**  
Meanwhile in the closet

Marshall and Chase started to regain consciousness and found that Skye and Everest were curled up next to them asleep so Chase and Martial just put their arms around them and fell asleep. About an hour later all four pups woke up and Skye asked Chase if he was ready for seven minutes in heaven, Chase nodded. Skye yipped and jumped on top of Chase kissing him repeatedly on the lips while Everest and Martial watched.

"Marshall, Everest you going to join us?" Skye asked

"Yeah just a sec, Marshall want me to start licking your toes again?"

"Um sure if you wa..." Marshall said before getting interrupted by Everest licking his toes, he burst out laughing until Everest licked a certain part of one of his paws "...ohh that feels good" he said as he was getting turned on

"If you think that feels good just wait till you feel this." Everest said with a smirk as she slowly licked down one of his hind legs. Marshall's eyes widened as he looked at Everest, Everest started to go even further down marshalls leg with a sultry face which made Marshall even more turned on to the point to where he started to get hard, Everest noticed this.

"Oh what's this" she said with a sly tone

"I...I...I have never felt this way before... But it feels sooo good"

"I bet it will feel even better when I do this..." Everest said as she went from the lower half of his hind leg to his rock hard piece and started to lick it, Marshall just melted and let out a giant moan . Chase and Skye heard this, stopped their kissing fest and looked over to them then back to each other.

"Hey Chase maybe we can learn a thing or two from them" Skye nodded over to Marshall and Everest

"Heh, yeah... Hey Marshall how you holding up over there?"

Marshall let out another small moan which turned into a bigger moan as soon as Everest went from licking to sucking.

"I'll take that as a very good... Wouldn't you say Skye?"

" Yep, now shall we continue. And you know that you can smack my ass if you want " Skye said with a wink

"No i don't want to hurt you Skye…" Chase's nobility overpowered his fantasy preventing him from smacking Skyes ass "now where were we... Oh yeah we were going to do what Everest and Marshall are doing If you want to Skye"

"Yeah I guess we could" Skye said as she started to lick Chases not so hard piece but it didn't take long for it to get hard.

"Oh my gooooossssshhhhh it feels soooo gooooood!" Chase Exclaimed

Everest turned around to get a better angle on Marshalls piece. Marshall saw this and licked, Everest jumped a little bit then told him to keep going and so he did. Everest let out a extremely low moan but it was at a frequency that the pups couldn't hear except for Marshall, Chase, and Tracker (don't ask me how he can hear it but he can). Chase and Marshall froze at the sound and Tracker jumped up onto Carlos shaking.

"What's wrong Tracker?"

"I heard a really low moan and it sounded like it came from Everest but she is all the way on jakes mountain oi-oi-oi"

"Its ok tracker she is probably having a pup nap and talked or moaned"

"Yeah you're probably right... Well let's keep digging"

"Marshall keep going it feels good"

"Are you ok Everest we heard a low moan from you"

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm actually surprised that you heard that" she said while turning around

"I don't think that Skye heard it but me and Chase definitely heard it"

"On so that's why you froze Chase"

"Yeah, but are you sure your ok? It sounded like you got hurt." Chase asked concerningly

"Yes I am fine" she said. She forgot that she was standing over Marshall and was facing him so when she sat down she sat on top of his piece and it went inside her. She yelped which alerted Chase who stood up immediately and Rocky heard the yelp from the beach and told the other two pups That they should check up on the four love birds, they agreed and they headed back to the lookout.

"That sounded like it hurt Everest."

"It did hurt a little, but it also felt really good, Marshall can you thrust your hips forward"

"Um sure" Marshall said as he thrusted his hips forward making his piece to deeper inside of Everest. She yelped, it was a quieter yelp but was able to be heard.

"Everest if it hurts then you should stop" Skye said

"I know but it feels sooo good, and I don't want to stop Marshall keep going" and he continued thrusting his hips back and forth "ohh-ho-ho that feels sooo goood" she said as she embraced Marshall telling him to go faster and harder, he did and after a while Marshall finally ejaculated marking Everest as his mate for life. Chase and Skye just looked at each other their jaws dropped and then they looked back at Everest and Marshall who were getting up to leave the closet.

"Well leave you two alone for now because we are going to go to sleep come on Everest"

"Yeah that will be nice" Everest replied back

"Um Marshall mind if I speak with you for a moment?" Chase asked

" No why"

"I just need to tell you something important"

"Ok, Everest I'll meet you out there"

"Ok Marshall"

"So why do you need to speak with me?" asked Marshall

" you do know that Everest is in heat right?"

"Yeah I do and we already spoke about this" marshal said as he walked out of the closet and met up with Everest who was lying curled up on a pillow. Marshall walked up to her and laid down next to her with one paw over her then fell asleep.

Zuma Rocky and Rubble walked in a couple minutes later to find Marshall and Everest asleep on a pillow together.

"We better not wake them" Rocky said quietly

"I bet Chase and Skye are still in the closet should we check on them..." Rubble asked as a low moan came from the closet "...Well that answered my question"

Zuma walked to the closet "hey you guys good in thewe?"

" yeah, we were just finishing up in here." Skye Replied

The closet door opened Chase and Skye had a look of tiredness on their faces.

"You two look like you had fun... what about those two?" Rocky asked Chase. Chase and Skye stopped mid-step and looked at each other then they looked at Rocky who gave them a confused look

"Go ahead Chase you can tell them" said Skye

"Ok..." Chase let out a sigh " ...Marshall and Everest have mated. "

"Ok that's not so bad" rubble said in a cheerful voice "at least she will be with him for life now which means she will have to move here"

"No you don't get it" Chase said in a very serious voice which made the three pups get a little worried while Skye looked down at the ground pawing at it, "they mated... and she is in heat... that's why they are asleep right now the mating process takes a lot of energy."

this made the three pups jaws drop as they looked over to Marshall and Everest then back to Chase and Skye

"So if your saying what I think your saying... She is pregnant?!"

"It is quite possible, but we don't know for sure but when they wake up I will ask Marshall to do a pregnancy test to find out hopefully she isn't"

"Ok what will we tell Ryder if she is preg..." Just as Rocky said that the telephone rang and it was Ryder "speaking of the water here he is" Chase walked over to the big screen and pushed a button on the console.

"Hey Ryder how's the trip" Chase asked

"It's been good, I have some good news and bad news... Um where is Marshall so I can tell him" he looked around the screen of his pup pad then he saw Marshall and Everest asleep on the same pillow "oh now I see them... Have I missed something?"

"Um... Kinda..." Chase replied, "Marshall and Everest were boyfriend and girlfriend... but... now... they are mates so now Everest might live here. I hope your not mad at them"

"No of course I'm not mad at them in fact I was wondering when he would confess to her... but them becoming mates i didn't expect that till later but anyways back to the topic do you want the good news or bad news first?"

" let's go with the bad news first" all the pups said except for a passed out Marshall and Everest.

"Ok..." Ryder said bracing himself for what he was about to say "my grandfather died yesterday."

" Oh... Ryder I'm so sorry for your loss" Chase said with a solemn look on his face "and the good news?"

" the good news is that my grandpa wrote in his will to give me his two pups Electra and Cynder. Electra is a electrician pup and Cynder is a fire pup... Not like Marshall who is a firefighter pup, Cynder is a pup that uses fire. So they will be living with us, and Rocky you will help me build their vehicles and pup tags when I come back."

"Ok Ryder, oh and Chase don't you also have an announcement too?" Rocky said

" yes I do... Ryder me and Skye are now boyfriend and girlfriend"

"That's amazing Chase but one question how did you all get together?"

" Um... we played truth or dare"

"Oh ok makes sense"

Marshall yawned and started to wake up and noticed Ryder on the big screen "Oh hey Ryder how are you?"

"I'm good Marshall i heard that you and Everest are mates now"

"Yeah we are and I would like to thank the others for giving me enough courage namely Zuma although I'm still mad at him for what he did but I forgive him"

"Oh ok Zuma what did you do?"

"I dawed Everest to kiss me fow two minutes which made Marshall extwemely sad and mad to the point whewe he went to his pup house and shut the doow... Then I went out and apologized to him because I knew that he liked Everest and I knew that I cwushed his heawt when I did that which allowed him to get enough couwage to say that he loved her" Zuma explained Chase gave him a look saying tell the full story "I wanted to get back at him fow having me to dwess up and act like a baby...Now look at them they awe mates fow life"

"Yes that's true but just because you want to get back at him it doesn't mean you have to do that"

"Yeah and I had to dress up as a bunny and sing that song" Chase added

"Ha ha ha I wish I could have seen that" Ryder burst out laughing

"Ryder mom told us that dinner is ready" a voice came from the background

"Ok, tell grandma that I will be right there"

"Ryder was that Cynder" Marshall asked

"Yes it was Marshall... How did you know?" Ryder asked with a confused look on his face, Everest started to wake up.

" did you forget? "

"Um i think I did and hello Everest, have a good nap?"

" yes yes I did how are you ryder? "

"I'm good thank you and Marshall you were going to say something?"

" Yes I was... alright you guys wondered how I got good at singing well Cynder taught me how to sing when I was a pup along with the firestation"

"Yes I did, do still remember the old song we used to sing together?" Cynder asked while popping up into view.

"Kinda... i barely remember it "

"Ok when I come over with Ryder and Electra I'll sing it with you deal?"

" Deal"

"Ok Ryder let's go eat see you later pups"

"Ok Cynder, and pups I should be heading back in a couple days so be prepared for our arrival... Well talk to you later pups bye"

"Ok Bye Cynder, bye Ryder" the pups said back then the screen went black. the pups looked at Marshall

"What?" He asked

" why didn't you tell us that you were taught by Cynder? " Rubble asked

"I was Originally taught by Cynder but when i moved to the firestation and listened to the songs on the radio it made me even better but didn't think of it at the time because i was a little stressed out and you guys know why" they all looked at Zuma who gave them an annoyed look.

"Why don't you sing a song for us?" Everest asked

"Well I would... but I want you guys to hear me sing with Cynder as a treat to celebrate Chase and Skye's getting together along with me and you Everest"

"Oh ok"

"Soo what do you guys want to do?" Rocky asked

"I don't know we could go to sleep because it's getting late." Zuma suggested

"But we just woke up" Everest and Marshall said together. They other pups glared at them

"Ok ok then we should all eat first" Everest said. Rubbles stomach growled

"Yeah I think that would be good" Rubble agreed, the others started to laugh.

"Bark bark claw" Rocky said as his claw came out of his pup pack he made it grab the food and poured it into the food bowls. All the pups started to eat except for Everest

"Do you guys have any liver?" Everest asked

" um I don't know you can check the fridge but I doubt that Ryder would have any liver or at least any whole liver. " Chase answered.

"Oh ok" Everest walked over to the fridge opened the door and looked inside and found two slabs of liver, she grabbed one brought it back and dropped it into her food bowl then started eating it. The other pups looked at her "what?"

" why would you eat liver whole? it tastes better when you put it into a treat" Chase asked

"I just like eating real meat and liver that wasn't turned into treats"

"Oh ok I guess that huskies were built for endurance and pulling power so they would need real meat instead of pup food. "

"Yes that is the basis of it" Everest said as she finished the liver "I hope that Ryder doesn't get mad at me for eating the second to last liver in the fridge"

"I don't think he will so you should be fine"

"Ok"

"But i think that you should clean your face though" Chase whispered to Everest who had red snout because of the remaining blood in the liver.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me Chase" Everest said as she licked the blood off of her face.

"Dang Everest how does your stomach handle raw liver?" marshall asked

"Well Marshal I was raised eating raw meat so I guess that my body just adjusted to that type of diet although i do like the pup food it's just that i like meat better" Everest explained

"oh ok well i guess that makes sense… who is ready to go to sleep?"

"Marshal weren't we going to go out on a date?"

"We could go out on it tomorrow after a full night's rest"

"Yeah i guess we could… well who is ready to go to sleep"

"we are" said the rest of the pups who were finishing their food.

once all of the pups finished their food and put their food bowls away they went to the pillows that were laying on the ground and layed down Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble had their own pillow while Chase and Skye shared one and Marshall and Everest shared another Marshall had one paw over Everest cuddling her. once they all were settled in for the night Chase told robodog to turn off the lights, which it did and everyone fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning**

the pups were awoken to some sounds coming from downstairs they later found out that it was robodog making their breakfast they thanked robodog and started eating. After they finished eating Chase pulled Marshall and Everest over to the side.

"Marshall i forgot to make you do this yesterday so can you do this now?" Chase asked

"Um sure what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do a pregnancy test on Everest" Chase said as he gave Marshall a pregnancy tester "have her take a sample of blood or urinate in this and see if the test comes back positive or not"

"Oh ok, I'll have her do the blood sample" Marshall replied back as he took the pregnancy tester and handed it to Everest "Everest could you take a sample of your blood"

"Sure Marshall I'll do it" she said as she grabbed the tester with her mouth. She raised her paw and stuck it and allowed the tester to absorb some blood, while the tester was analyzing the blood Marshall put a pup-aid on the wound. Everest waved all the pups over to her and they came. she waited before announcing the result.

 **AN: Well here is the first chapter of many that will be coming out and sorry for leaving it a cliff hanger and im also sorry for the mating scene although i may not be proud of it i just had to put it in because it seemed** **necessary** **. I have posted a poll up on some discord servers and i am waiting for the result**


	2. Chapter 2: the results and decoration

**AN: This is a continuation/spin-off of havochounds paw patrol truth or dare story here is a link to it please read it before you read this so you know what is happening during the closet scene in the first chapter**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own the paw patrol or the original story from havochound this is my depiction of what would happen after they finished playing Truth or Dare then it goes into my story**

 **Warning: some scenes may contain a small amount of Blood, some Sex, and some Cursing (depending on what you call a curse word)**

(by popular demand from some discord servers i am in the results of the poll are 5 servers said YES 2 servers said NO and 1 server was a TIE 3 servers didnt vote and 3 other servers deleted the poll i had so here is the result) "i... am... Pregnant," Marshall's eyes widened.

' _YES'_ thought marshall ' _Im a father'_

"Congratulations Marshall and Everest what will their names be" asked Chase

"Um i don't know guess we'll find out when the time comes" Everest replied

"Yeah" Marshall agreed

"What will we tell Ryder when he comes back?" Everest asked Marshall

"I guess we could tell him the truth" Marshall answered

"Ok pups let's go decorate for when Ryder comes back" Chase said. After congratulating Marshall and Everest all the pups went outside and started decorating for Ryders arrival.

"Hey Rocky do you have anything that we can use for stringers?" Chase asked

"I think i should in my truck… don't lose it reuse it" Rocky replied back as he started digging through his recycling truck "i found a rope will that work?"

"How long is it?" Chase asked

"About 5 feet" Rocky answered

"Yeah that should be long enough to hang over the door" Chase said "Rubble use your crane to hold one end of the rope up, Everest use your snowcat's claw to hold up the other end of the rope, and Marshall use your ladder to lift Rocky up so he can hammer the rope to the lookout."

"I'm fired up" Marshal said

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go" Everest sang

"Rubble on the double" Rubble added

"Green means go" Rocky chimed in

"Chase what can i do?" Skye asked

"Skye you and robodog can fly up an hang the second set of stringers on the roof" Chase answered "Zuma and I will create the welcome home poster and also watch over the operation to make sure everything goes smoothly"

"It sure is weird not taking orders from Ryder" Marshall said

"Yeah it is" Rocky replied

Rubble got into his rig and lowered the crane so it could grab the rope, once the rope was attached he lifted it into the air and waited for Everest to use the claw for a snowcat to lift up the other side.

"All right the rope is in place Marshall you can go ahead and raise your truck's ladder so Rocky can hammer it on" Rubble said

"Okay you ready Rocky?" Marshall asked

"Um, yeah go ahead Marshall" Rocky replied back

"Awoo awoo" Marshall barked "ladder up" Marshalls ladder lifted Rocky into the air along with a bucket of nails.

"Bark bark hammer, bark grabber" Rocky said as a hammer and grabber came out from his Pup pack. The grabber grabbed a nail and the hammer started to hammer the nail in and continue to do so until all 6 nails were hammered in "all done."

"Ok Rocky do you have another rope that's about 16 feet long?" Chase asked

"Um let me check" Rocky said once he got off of Marshall's ladder. Then he ran to his truck and looked into his seemingly endless supply of recycled materials and came out with a long rope in his claw arm "found one"

"Good, now Skye and robodog fly up and attach this rope to the roof" Chase ordered

"This pups got to fly… yip wings" Skye chirped as she did a backflip, her wings folded out and she started to fly "robodog come on" they both grabbed the rope with their mouths and flew up to the roof, then they started hanging it onto the hooks that were on the roof. Once the rope was hung Skye and robodog flew back down to the ground and waited for their next assignment "that look good Chase?"

"Yeah it does, now robodog go prepare the food for when Ryder comes back" Chase said, robodog barked back in response and went to the kitchen to make the food. "Ok the rest of you pups can help me and Zuma decorate the poster"

"Yay" the remaining pups joyously replied back.

"Alright so what do we have to put on the poster Chase?"asked Rubble

"Well were going to have it say ' _Welcome Back Ryder And Welcome Home Cynder And Electra'_ " Chase explained "which me and Zuma already did that part so now all we have to do is color it"

"Ok… well how is it going to be colored?" Rocky asked

"The way it will be colored is that we all will have our paw prints on it and the paw prints will be different colors to resemble the different jobs that we do for example my paw prints will be blue to represent the police"

"Mine will be pink" Skye said as she did a flip

"Mine will be yellow for construction " Rubble said cheerfully

"My paw pwints will be owange" Zuma added

"I guess that mine will be red for the firefighters and robodogs I think will be wheels with grey paint" Marshall concluded

"Mine will be green for recycling also I will get the paint" Rocky said as he went into the lookout to search for some paint

"And my paw prints will be teal for the ice and snow" Everest sang

"You know I wonder what Cynders and Electras colors and symbols are going to be" Rocky said as he came back with paint buckets of different colors

"I bet that Electras symbol will be a lightning bolt" Rubble replied

"Or a powerline" Skye added

"Well we won't know until Ryder gets here, and thanks for the paint buckets Rocky" Chase said

"Yeah no problem Chase " Rocky replied back while setting the buckets of paint down and retracting the claw arm back into his pup pack "bark bark screwdriver" a flat head screwdriver came out of Rocky's pup pack and he used it to open the paint buckets "alright everyone ready to decorate the poster?"

"Yeah" everyone said back

"Ok remember to gently dip your paws in the paint and don't cover your entire paw in paint just the bottom of it" Rocky explained to the pups

"Um... aren't we going to invite Tracker over so he can help us out and welcome Ryder, Cynder and Electra home?" Skye asked

"Well we could…" Chase said as he thought about it "I'll pup tag him to see if he wants to come" Chase activated his pup tag and called Tracker. Tracker answered

"Hello sinior Chase how are you?" Tracker asked

"I am good tracker how about you" Chase replied back

"I am good Chase did something happen"

"No just calling to see if you wanted to help decorate and finish a poster that we are making for Ryder and two new pups that have been added to the paw patrol"

"Oh ok, yeah I'll be right over" Tracker said before ending the call

"Well i guess that he is happy to help" Chase said to the other pups

"Yeah either that or he wants to meet the new pups when Ryder comes back from visiting his family" Rubble added

"Probably but we'll never know till he gets here… well speak of the devil here he is… how did he get here so fast?" Chase asked

"That is a good question Chase how did he get here so quickly" Rocky answered and questioned as Tracker pulled up to the lookout.

"Well… lets ask him…" Skye said "Hey Tracker um how did you get here so quickly?"

"I was actually on my way to check up on Everest because i heard a extremely low moan that sounded like her yesterday but now that you called me i decided to come here and to my suprise Everest is here." Tracker said as Chase and Marshall looked at Everest who blushed and pawed at the ground.

"Y… y… you heard that… how?" the blushing Everest asked

"My ears are really good at hearing for example i can hear robodogs gears and motors moving in the kitchen and i can hear everyone's heart beating except…." his ears focused on Everest "Everest you have many heartbeats but all of them are extremely faint except for one which is profound… Everest are you pregnant?" this made Everest blush even more as she turned to Marshall, he looked back at her and gave her a look as if to tell her to go ahead. Everest braised herself before speaking.

"Yes… Yes i am pregnant"

"Really!?... cool who is the lucky pup!" Tracker exclaimed. Everest nodded to Marshall and he came up to her then nuzzled her.

"I am" Marshall said in a loving tone.  
"Well congratulations Marshall and Everest… so what do i need to help with?"

"We all need to put our paw prints on the poster with paint and each of us will use the colors that we are associated with for example mine will be green to represent recycling" Rocky answered

"So i guess that mine will be a lighter greenish/ tanish color?" Tracker concluded

"Yeah it should be… Also when you dip your paw into the paint just coat the bottom of it and not the entire paw so we don't waste any paint" Rocky told Tracker

"Ok Rocky… so thats all you guys need me for?"

"Not really we also wanted you to be here for when Ryder and the two new pups get here so you can meet them" Skye said

"Where will i stay?" Tracker asked

"We still have a few extra dog beds in the lookout so you could stay here… or you could use your pup house" Chase explained

"I think i'll take the one in the lookout… that is if you guys don't mind"

"No we dont mind do we pups?" Chase called out

"No we don't" the other pups said back in response

"Well that settles it… now everyone ready to decorate the poster for Ryder?"

"We are" everyone said with excitement

"Alright everyone, dip your paws into the paint and start painting with your paws" Chase said as he dipped one of his paws into the paint and placed it onto the poster leaving a blue paw print as he lifted it off. Chase looked around and saw that no one else was doing what he just did "you guys know that you can do that too… so i'm not the only one" then everyone started to dip their paws in the paint and put them onto the poster leaving paw prints.

"This is fun" Skye said with excitement while spreading paint everywhere

"Skye you're a mess" Chase said while laughing

"Don't get any paint on me please" Rocky said as he backed away as to not get any paint on him so he doesn't have to take a bath.

"I'll try not to" Skye replied back with a chuckle as she flicked some paint at a now very annoyed Rocky.

"Thanks Skye… now i have to take a bath… well see you when i am done"

"Ok see you when you get back" Chase said

"Also i am going to go with him just in case Katie needs help… you know how he is about baths" Zuma added and all the other pups nodded

"Alright Zuma see you later" Rubble said as Rocky and Zuma got into their vehicles and drove off to the pet parlor  
"Ok well Marshall since we already put our paw prints on the poster we could go on our date now" Everest said

"Yeah we could but can't we do it later tonight when the moon is out because there should be a full moon" Marshall replied back "it would be even more romantic"

"Yeah i guess you're right..." Everest agreed "where will we have our dinner/date?"

"I thought we were going to go to a restaurant... weren't we?

"You said that you would ask Mr. Porter if he could do a late night dinner at his restaurant"

"Oh yeah i remember now, i still need to do that... If you guys could excuse me for a moment i need to make a phone call to Mr. Porter" Marshall said as he walked into the lookout

"Ok while he is doing that i will go freshen up for our date"

"Everest you do know that the moon isn't out for another five hours" Chase said

"Yeah i know but it never hurts to start getting ready early" Everest inferred then she went inside to the shower inside the lookout

"...toushay… well the poster is finished Skye now you could go to Katie and get a bath because your a mess"

"I know Chase" Skye said as she got into her copter and started it up then flew away

"So now what do we do Chase… everyone is doing something" Rubble asked

"Um i dont know… we could try to put the poster up over the door" Chase replied back

"Yeah we could try to do that" Tracker agreed

"alright …" Chase looked at Rubble and Tracker who was still looking at the poster "...What are we waiting for let's do this" Marshall came out just as Chase got into his police truck then when he saw Marshall he got out

"Hey Chase…" Marshall looked around "where did Everest go?"

"She is in the shower i don't know how she is able to do that but she is..." Chase told Marshall. Marshall started to turn around "Wait before you go back into the lookout could you raise up your ladder so i could put the poster up"

"Yeah sure Chase… Aroo ladder" Marshall barked and his ladder went up with Chase on it. Tracker was holding one end of the poster with his cables then when Chase nodded his head he sent the cables up to him while Rubble used his crane to put up the other end of the poster "ok, do you need me for anything else Chase?"

"No you are free to go" Chase answered as he got off the ladder and Marshall went inside after barking his ladder down. after Marshall was inside he went into the bathroom where Everest was taking a shower.  
"Hey Everest, Mr. Porter said that we could do the dinner as long as we clean up after we are done"

"Ok Marshall" she said as she turned off the shower and got out "how long till we go"

"About 4 ½ hours"

"Ok thank you"

"Yeah no problem… how are you able to clean yourself without any hands… in the shower?"

"Oh, i have my ways" Everest said as she grabbed a towel off of the towel rack with her mouth and set it on the ground then she started to roll on it drying her off.

"I see" Marshall said with eyes wide open. She stopped rolling and looked at him with playful eyes. "well i better allow you to get ready" then Marshall started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Ok Marshall" she replied back then started to roll on it again and finished drying off

Meanwhile at the pet parlour

"You know what im not actually that dirty so can we go" Rocky rebutted

"Rocky look at you your covered with paint" Katie argued back

"Yeah Wocky the bath isnt that bad i mean look at me" Zuma said trying to reassure Rocky while Katie tried to push Rocky into the bath. Skye walked in at this moment

"You guys still trying to get Rocky into the bath?" Skye asked

"Yeah we are… so how was painting the poster?" katie replied back still trying to push Rocky into the bath

"Painting the poster was fun especially getting Roc…." Skye said before getting interrupted by Rocky

"Nooooooooooooo… ugh… eww wet wet wet" Rocky said while pouting, Katie finally got Rocky into the bath "grrrrrr"

"Yes, finally" said a triumphant Katie and she started to wash him. Rocky gave a little resistance "Skye I'll do your bath next"

"Ok Katie" Skye replied

"See Wocky it's not so bad" Zuma said

"I know but now my fur will be all puffy" Rocky complained

"You know the faster you help me clean you the faster i can dry you off so your fur won't be all puffy" Katie replied. Rocky resisted less and Katie finished washing him and started to dry him off with a towel "There, see Rocky it wasn't that bad, Skye get ready for your bath" Skye yipped and jumped into her bath. Katie finished drying off Rocky and started to wash Skye. Once Katie finished with Skye, the three pups went back to the lookout and found that Chase Marshall Tracker Everest and Rubble were playing pup pup boogie, Marshall and Chase were helping Tracker and Everest learn how Pup pup boogie.

"Hey everyone how are you all doing? " Skye asked

"Were all doing good" the five pups replied back

"so how was the bath Rocky? " Chase teased which was followed by a growl from Rocky "You know that I was only kidding right Rocky"

"Yeah i know" Rocky replied back just as they got a call on the big screen. It was Ryder, Chase pushed a button to answer the call.

 **AN: well here ends another chapter hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger at the end again but how else am i supposed to keep your interest in the story well peace out**


	3. Chapter 3:an unexpected friend

**AN: This is a continuation/spin-off of havochounds paw patrol truth or dare story**

 **Disclaimer** **: i do not own the paw patrol or the original story from** **havochound this is my depiction of what would happen after they finished playing Truth or Dare then it goes into my story**

 **Warning: some scenes may contain a small amount of Blood, some Sex, and a** **small amount of Cursing (depending on what you call a curse word) throughout the story**

"Hey Ryder how are you? " Chase asked

"Hey pups I see that everyone is there and i am good I just left and I should be there tomorrow so how are you guys?" Ryder answered and asked

"Were all good" everyone replied

"Everest and I are going to be going on a date in about 2 hours... " Marshall said as he tried to remember what he was going to say next "...Oh now I remember Um Ryder I have some good news Everest is pre... " Marshall was interrupted by a paw covering his mouth. It was Chases, but it was already too late so he uncovered Marshall's mouth

"Go ahead Marshall" Chase said with a sigh Marshall looked at him then decided to continue

"Everest is pregnant, we just found out today... I hope your not mad at me" Marshall continued as he bowed his head down, tilted his head to the side and looked up with his eyes in a submissive stance. Ryder just looked at him and then to Everest, who had a worried look on her face.

"Well… that happened faster then i would have liked but… anyways, congrats Marshall and Everest, i wonder what gender the pups will be?" Ryder said while looking at Marshall which made him a little nervous.

"Most likely a combination of male and female pups" Chase told Ryder

"Well yeah obviously but like how many will there be is what i mean" Ryder replied back

"Wait what's going on with Marshall and Everest?" Cynder asked as she popped into view

"Oh hey Cynder" Marshall said

"Cynder, Marshall has gotten Everest pregnant" Rocky answered

"Oh… well hi Marshall and congrats... but why" Cynder replied and asked. Marshall didn't know what to answer and started to get even more nervous, then he went into a full panic. Everest saw that Marshall was panicking so she decided to jump in.

"Well... it's really my fault because I not really forced but forgot where i was standing and when i sat i sat on him... then i told him to continue" Everest said while looking at Marshall who was panicking a little less, But still in a panicked state. Chase glared at Cynder and Cynder gave Chase a confused look back at him saying 'what did i do' then Chase looked at Marshall.

"Hey Marshall why don't you come on a walk with me" Chase said to draw attention away from his panicking friend and to give him a break. Ryder and Cynder just looked at eachother.

"O-o-o-ok s-s-sure l-lets g-go" Marshall nervously said as he walked out of the lookout with Chase. They walked for a couple minutes in silence until Chase broke it.

"Hey Marshall what's going on?" Chase asked with concern. Marshall gave Chase a look saying 'what do you think'. Chase sighed and looked at the ground then looked back at Marshall "you don't want to lose her… do you?"

"Yes, obviously i don't want to lose her and that is part of it... but that is not the true reason why i panicked" Marshall said with a serious face. by this time Marshall had calmed down and stopped panicking.

"Then what made you panic so badly?"

"well... It was a combination of a bunch of things. When Ryder said that it happened faster than he had expected and liked, it made me a little nervous because he was looking directly at me when he said it, but when Cynder asked me why. I just didn't know what to answer and i didn't want to let her down either and, when Everest said what she said, it helped a little... it's just... i feel like i let her down, like i let everyone down, and most importantly... i feel like i let Ryder down..." Marshall sighed then continued "...i have this feeling, and it feels like there's a lump in my throat and i don't know why"

"Marshall what your feeling is a type of guilt called fake guilt, and you feel it because you feel like you let everyone down and did something bad even though you haven't done either of those things and It's not really your fault, in fact it's no ones fault. it's just that you hesitated and when you hesitate the more nervous you become and the more nervous you become the more scared you get and the more scared you get the more panicked you will feel, kinda like the quote by… what was his name, it has been so long since i have watched it…... oh yeah it was Yoda from the movie i used to watch _'_ _ **Fear is the path to the dark side…fear leads to anger…anger leads to hate…hate leads to suffering**_ ( - Yoda, Star Wars the Phantom Menace)' the same thing goes with hesitating… well except the dark side part, but aside from that the most important thing is that it's not your fault and just about everyone feels this when they feel like they let someone down and its natural so don't feel bad for what you didn't do" Chase said. Marshall just stood there looking at Chase with an astonished look on his face. "what? You didn't know i could give such good advice or is it that i care about you... a lot because… well i'm just going to be flat out honest... Marshall your like a brother to me and brothers help each other out and it kills me to see you in that type of state"

"Chase I-I-I don't know what to say except for… well thanks" Marshall chuckled nervously "i owe you one"

"Actually you would owe me two but hey you already did me one by allowing me to confess that your like a brother so i'll make it one" Chase said with a wink then they both burst out laughing

"Thanks Chase, now let's go back inside"

"Aren't you going to try to come up with a answer for Cynder?" Chase asked

"No Everest already explained why"

"Oh ok, well let's go" chase said as the two pups walked back towards the lookout. Once they walked into the lookout they were greeted by everyone.

"Marshall what happened?" Ryder asked with concern

"Oh i just freaked out a little bit because i didn't want to let you guys down and i felt like i did something bad by the way you were talking" Marshall answered

"Oh ok well i'm sorry i made you feel that way and you are a little young to have pups but if you guys truly love each other and are willing to be together for the rest of your life then it is fine i guess" Ryder replied back. Everest came up then nuzzled Marshall who nuzzled and gave an affectionate lick back.

"Thanks Everest"

"Your welcome Marshall"

"Um Ryder may i excuse myself so i can get ready and freshen up fo the date?"

"Go ahead Marshall...:" Ryder answered. He then tried to remember something he was going to say before Marshall went on a panic attack "... oh Rocky i need to speak with you, could the rest of you pups go outside and Marshall you can go now"

"Ok Ryder" all the pups said as everyone except for Rocky got up an left the lookout, Marshall got into his truck and drove off to Katie's pet parlour while the other pups played tag outside

"Cynder could you leave me and Rocky alone for a moment?"

"Sure Ryder" Cynder said as she walked out of the paw patroller's cab and into the lounging area.

"So Ryder what are we going to do for Cynder and Electras pup tags and vehicles?" Rocky asked

"That's what i was going to talk to you about Rocky… so for Cynder i was thinking of having a heat suit for her gear. For her pup tag well Marshall already has a flame… actually Marshall has her old pup tag. She gave it to him so he could remember her when he went to live at the firehouse (or firestation depending on where you live)... hmm… i guess we could have it be the normal pup tag shape but with a flamethrower nozzle with a small flame on the end or something like that and the background color will be a reddish/orange kinda like the background color on Zuma's pup tag"  
"Yeah that could work but what about Electra?"

"Electra will have… i haven't thought out her gear or her vehicle yet but her pup tag will be the normal shape with a lightning bolt in the center and the background color will be dark yellow with the lightning bolt being a brighter yellow"  
"Ryder, her vehicle could be one of those technician trucks you know the ones that fix power lines and have the bucket"

"Yeah that is a great idea actually… yeah that will be Electras vehicle now what will her gear be… hmm… we could have it be a technicians outfit but blue like her fur color"  
(i have not mentioned what breeds and colors Electra and Cynder are, Cynder's breed is a Saluki and has a Red Grizzle-and-Tan fur color, and Electra's breed is a Great Dane and has a Electric Blue fur color, sorry for not saying this before)

"Well now that we have their gear and pup tags figured out now time for the vehicles... we already know what vehicle Electra will have but for Cynder i guess we could have her use a LVT-4(F) (Sea Serpent) modified to be pup sized and less militarized"

"Rocky... one question where in the world are we going to find one of those? they haven't been used since WWII but even then they were not used because the war ended before they could see action?"

"Well…" Rocky began while looking at the ground then looked up to Ryder "...I was hoping that the mayor would have one and if she didn't... we could build one from spare parts and paint it" Ryder sighed  
"Rocky i don't know how your mind comes up with these things, and i doubt that the mayor would have one"  
"Ok so i'll just build one then all i need are the blueprints of the original"

"I'll see what i can do Rocky i might have to get a hold of one of my friends from the military his name is Ralor and he is a Tibetan Mastiff, he was actually the one that taught Chase and his other academy mates now what rank was he... " Ryder started to think of what rank Ralor was "i haven't spoken to him in very long time last i remember he was a Lieutenant General so now he might be a General?, anyways if anyone could get the blueprints or get the machine itself it would be him"  
"Ok Ryder well I'll leave you to call him and can the other pups come in now?"

"Yes they can" Ryder said as he ended the call. Rocky told the other pups that they could come in which they did Everest checked the time and saw that it was almost time for the date so she pup tagged Marshall

"Hey Marshall are you ready"

"Yeah I am and I'm on my way to get you right now so be outside and ready... my gosh is the moon beautiful or what... well see you in a bit Everest" Marshall said while looking at the moon

"Ok see you Marshall" Everest said before ending the call she then walked outside again, Rocky followed but then went to his truck to get the supplies to make the pup tags and gear for Cynder and Electra

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the paw patroler**

Ryder sighed then went to his pup pad and dialed Ralor the phone rang a few times before he got an answer

"Hello Ryder it is so nice to see you again and how is Chase?" Ralor asked

"Hello sir and Chase is doing well" Ryder said as he saluted

"At ease, so what have you called me for?"

"well sir i was calling to ask a big favor from you"

"sure Ryder what is it"

"Ok here it goes... do you guys have any spare LVT-4(F) Sea Serpents that i could have? or if you have any pup sized ones" Ryder asked. Ralor just laughed which made Ryder confused "um sir?"

"Of course you can Ryder Ill have it down there in a day"

"ok good thank you sir"

"Your welcome Ryder now i need to get back to work"

"yes sir of course speak to you when you get down here i guess"

"yes General Ralor out" Ralor said as the screen went black

"phew" Ryder said as he wiped his forehead. Then there was a knock on the door to the cab where the big screen was which made Ryder jump a little "who is it?"

"Cynder along with Electra" Cynder answered

"Oh ok well you can come in now"

"Um could you open the door?"

"Oh yeah I'll do that..." Ryder said as he pushed a button on the console which opened the door. "There you go"

"Thank you... So why did you kick me out of the cab?" Cynder asked

"Oh... um... Rocky and I were speaking about what will be on and what colors your pup tags will be along with what gear you will get and what vehicles you will use, i wanted to surprise you" Ryder answered

"ok and the second call?" Cynder asked

"that call was to one of my old friends, quite literally, for your vehicle and before you ask me what friend it was im just going to say that it was the general"

"Oh ok... well then, one last question"

"Ill try my best to answer it"

"What is a LVT-4(F) Sea Serpent?"

"Cynder you'll find that out when we get back to the lookout tower but right now we should get some sleep" Ryder said as he patted Cynder's head

 _"10 hours left until you reach your destination"_ the GPS announced

"paw patroller go in to autopilot mode" Ryder said as he pushed another button on the console he then went over to the seats and laid down. Cynder laid down on the other side and Electra fell asleep on the pup beds that were in the trailer. "good night Cynder and Electra"

"good night Ryder" Electra and Cynder both replied back in unison.

* * *

 **During the date**

Marshall and Everest were sitting at a table outside eating and looking at the stars and moon while holding paws but they didn't notice something hiding in the bushes watching and listening to them.

"The moon is so beautiful isn't it Marshall" Everest said in a loving tone

"Yeah it is, aren't you glad that we went tonight instead of last night"

"Yes i a..." Everest got interrupted by a noise in the bushes and looked over and saw nothing but a black patch of fur stuck on one of the branches.

"Everest what's wrong?" Marshall conserningly asked as Everest got up and walked over to the patch of fur. Marshall followed

"I heard something over here and there is a patch of fur where i heard it Marshall could you analyze it for me?"

"Um sure Everest" Marshall replied as he walked to his truck.

"Hey cutie what are you doing here so late at night?" a mysterious voice asked behind Everest who turned around to see a black wolf with a scar running down his nose and part of his left lip.

"Who are you?" Everest asked

"That is of no concern to you, now where is the other pup that was with you"

"I'm right here why" Marshall asked as he walked twords Everest and nodded for her to get behind him which she did.

"I need you to deliver a message to Chase for me... Tell him that a storms coming and its coming fast" the black wolf said as he started to turn around then looked back twords Marshall and Everest "... Oh yeah and tell him to meet me outside the lookout... Also if you want to keep your mate I suggest keeping her close. See you in three days" and then the black wolf walked away into the darkness.

"Who is that Marshall?" Everest asked

"I don't know but we better tell Chase what just happened he might know what is going on and might know who he is" Marshall answered

"Yeah let's clean up our dishes then let's get out of here before any more come" Everest said as she grabbed her plate with her mouth

"Yeah I agree" Marshall agreed and did the same. They both brought the plates inside and got into Marshall's truck then drove off to tell Chase what happened. it was a silent ride back to the lookout. when they finially got back to the lookout they saw Rocky who was still working on the gear for Electra and Cynder "Hey Rocky what are you doing?"

"um... just working on getting Cynders and Electras gear ready for tomorrow" Rocky answered

"ok well good luck with that... um do you know where Chase is"

"yeah, but he is asleep right now so i would wait till morning"

"um we don't have till morning" Marshall said with a worried face

"Ok Marshall what happend" Rocky asked and Marshall explained what had happend "Everest get Chase up now he needs to know about this"

"Ok Rocky" Everest said as she walked over to Chases pup house and knocked on the door while Marshall and Rocky waited by the side.

"Who is it?" Chase asked in a sleepy voice

"Everest" Everest answered and the door opened then she saw both Chase and Skye curled up next to each other. Chase got up, walked out and saw the look on Marshall's Rocky's and Everest's face then he stood at full attention and was fully alert

"whats going on" Chase asked"

"Well it'll be better if I showed you where is Robodog?" Everest said

"Robodog is inside" Chase replied

" ok then let's go get Robodog and show you the video from my pup tag"

"Ok... I thought that my pup tag was the only one that could record"

"No all pup tags are outfitted with a micro camera and a micro microphone" Everest explained as they walked into the lookout and went up the elevator "ahh here he is... Robodog activate" when Everest said that Robodog activated "I need you to play the video from my pup tag" Robodog barked back in response and took Everest's pup tag then went to the console. Robodog then placed the pup tag into a slot, pushed a button and a video of what happened popped up on the big screen. When the video finished Chase just looked down at the ground and signed

"Chase who is he?" Marshall and Rocky both asked at the same time

" He is a old friend of mine from the academy... He along with his pack protected me from another pack of wolves when I was a cadet. And he is right about the storm when the fight finished the leader of the pack of wolves swore to kill me in the future" Chase explained

"We meant what what is his name?... " Rocky and Marshall asked at the same time "Ok we need to stop speaking in unison" then all of the pups that were awake started to laugh.

"I'll tell you guys who he is in the morning but for now we should go to sleep" Chase said

"Yeah i think that would be a good idea" Rocky said while yawning. Then all the pups went down the elevator, to their pup houses, and fell asleep. all except for Chase who snuck out and went to look for the black wolf

* * *

 **Somewhere at the edge of the woods on a hill**

"Our enemy is ready his full strength gathered, Chase and the rest of the paw patrol you better be ready because we have one hell of a fight ahead of us " the Black Wolf said looking out from a break in the trees. extremely far out on the planes he saw a pack of about 23 wolves. he howled which got a response of 5 other howls and one roar. ' _I still have 6 of my pack'_ he he herd a branch break behind him so he turned around to find Chase "well... hello Chase"

"Hello Kenpachi... so how many are we dealing with?"

"about 23 Chase"

"ok how long do we have till they get here?" Chase asked

"about 5 days" Kenpachi answered as he heard a faint howl followed by 23 more in the distance. "the board is set and the pieces are moving"

"How many do you still have Kenpachi?" Chase asked. Kenpachi let out another howl and five wolves came into view four of the wolves were grey and one was a pure white wolf, then one more animal came into view a Maltese tiger and Chase's jaw dropped at the sight.

 **AN: And here ends another great chapter i want you guys to send in name suggestions for the white wolf and the Maltese tiger via Private Messaging also Ryder will be reaching the lookout next chapter with Cynder and Electra this is a extremely fun story to make hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

 **don't for get to favorite to get updates on this story  
**

 **PS. a Maltese tiger is a blue tiger**

 **PPS. The next chapter should be out in a week**


	4. Chapter 4: Ryder returns to the lookout

**AN: This is a continuation/spin-off of havochounds paw patrol truth or dare story here is a link to it please read it before you read this so you know what is happening during the closet scene in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: i do not own the paw patrol or the original story from** **havochound this is my depiction of what would happen after they finished playing Truth or Dare then it goes into my story.**

 **Warning: some scenes may contain some Blood, some Sex, and some** **Cursing throughout the story**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

"WHAT! I thought Maltese Tigers were extinct"

"No we just went into hiding."

" but your species is beautiful and majestic why would you go into hiding? "

"Well thank you little one but because of our beauty, our fur was used for decoration and were hunted by poachers to be trophies or stuffed animals... Quite literally."

"Oh... I see" Chase said

"Chase you should head back and get some sleep"

"Yes but I need you guys to come with me because Ryder gets back tomorrow... Well actually today because it's past midnight oh also Ryder Is coming with two more pups and I want you to tell him what's going on."

"Sure Chase we can go but I need someone to watch the other wolf pack and make sure they don't come early."

" I'll do it sir" one of the grey wolves said

"No Jane they will recognize you I need someone they won't recognize like Jason he wasn't there in the last fight so Jason do you want to?"

"Sure Kenpachi I'll go. When they start heading your way I will run as fast as I can to tell you" Jason said

"Ok just make sure that they don't see you."

" and if they do? "

"Then run"

"Kenpachi I could send my spy drone to keep an eye on them so you don't have to risk any of your packs lives."

"That could work... but how long does the battery last? " Kenpachi asked

"If it's flying about 15 hours and if we just use the camera then it would be about 30 hours. It also keeps reserve of power so it could return back to my spy truck to charge."

"Knowing Ryder he should have at least one more drone so we could have them be on a switching schedule for charging"

"Yeah he does but he only wants to use it if i lose the other drone or if the mission calls upon it because one drone has night vision capability and the other doesn't" Chase explained

"I'm sure he will allow us to use it especially if it is for something like this." Kenpachi remarked as he nodded out to plains then he started to walk in the direction of the lookout "now lets go get the drones" he looked at the white wolf while they were walking to the lookout " Lilly have you found anymore food yet? "

" No I haven't because that wolf pack has hunted out most of the food sources around here but... Kenpachi, I do have a question. " Lilly said

"Sure to ahead I might be able to answer it" Kenpachi replied

"Um... What made that wolf become so mad at Chase?" Lilly asked. that made Chase and Kenpachi stop dead in their tracks which made Lilly think that was the wrong question to ask "I'm sorry you don't have to answer it if you don't want to"

" No, no it's ok" Kenpachi answered as he looked to Chase "it's just that when me, Chase, and my old wolf pack were training at the academy along with that wolf who was part of our squad. He was one rank higher than me and Chase but we were the leaders of the squad which didn't sit well with him..."

"Yeah and before that we were actually good friends... it is sad to see what jealousy can do to someone." Chase added, sighed then continued "So when Kenpachi and I were chosen as the leaders the wolf got furious and swore to kill us because we were a lower rank than him. He tried to change it but the commanding officers said that he wasn't ready and that Kenpachi and I were at the top of the class so we were better fit for the job"

" yes and that made him even more furious so he ran out to his pack and told them that they were to attack us the next day which they did. I called my pack over to help protect Chase... We lost a lot of good wolves, and some good dogs too" Kenpachi looked down at the ground then back up again and looked at Chase "Chase you don't know this but... We lost Kenpa" (Kenpa was one of Chases good friends from the academy Kenpa is a brown boxer) Chases jaw dropped. A branch snapped next to them and everyone stoped and went into a defensive stance except for Chase who stood there with a smile on his face.

"Ha, Kenpachi, you think that you lost me?" a mysterious voice said

"KENPA!?" Chase Exclaimed as he ran to Kenpa and hugged him, Kenpa hugged Chase back

"Yes Chase i missed you too... I have been trailing you for a while now Kenpachi." Kenpa said letting go of Chase

" I thought you were dead why didn't you show yourself earlier"

"Because the time wasn't right Kenpachi and you wouldn't have found your new pack either if I showed myself earlier so that's why"

"oh I see... but the last time I saw you, you were bleeding profusely from one of your hind legs while biting one of the other wolves jugular... I thought you died"

"It will take more than that to kill me Kenpachi and you of all wolves should know this and aren't you guys going to get the drones"

"Yes we are..." Kenpachi sighed " and yeah I should have known that you would still be alive... Alright let's continue" and everyone started to move forward twords the lookout again. Chase looked towards the Maltese tiger.

"I never got your name" Chase said to the Maltese tiger

"My name is Azurite" Azurite replied back

"So how long have you been with the pack?" Chase asked

" ever since I was a kitten" Azurite answered

"Oh wow"

"Yeah a pretty long time but it's all I have ever known"

"How did you find them?"

"Well... My parents found them not me..." Azurite said. Chase had a look saying go on so he continued "... During the last fight between the two packs my mother and father were killed trying to defend me from the same wolf that is trying to kill you and in their last moments they told Kenpachi to keep me safe which he agreed to do, then as a last ditch effort they sacrificed themselves so Kenpachi and I could get away safely."

"Oh... I'm sorry for your losses."

" it's ok little one but there are more important matters that need to be dealt with first. "

"Yeah... I guess your right" Chase said they continued walking for another hour or so before the reached the lookout. When they got there everyone went inside and fell asleep Jason, Jane, Ender, and Bean all laid on separate pup bed, Chase went into his pup house and launched his drone then fell asleep, Lilly and Kenpachi slept together on one pup bed Kenpa in another and Azurite fell asleep on the couch. Thirty minutes later Ryder returned to the lookout and saw a bunch of different animals on his floor and couch,

"Cynder and Electra find a spot to lay down... If you can, I am going to ask Chase what's going on" Ryder said as he went out to Chases pup house and knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Chase asked in a tired voice

" it's Ryder Chase could you open the door I need to talk to you" Ryder answered. Chase's door opened immediately after Ryder said that

"Um... hi Ryder i also need to speak with you but first I need to wake up Kenpachi" Chase said as he went into the lookout. Chase looked for a couple minutes and found Kenpachi, he shook Kenpachi awake while trying not to wake up Lilly, but she woke up anyway "Hey Kenpachi Ryder is here so now we could speak with him"

"Ok where is he?"

"Outside"

"Ok let's go" Kenpachi said as he got up and followed Chase out of the lookout to Ryder who was standing in front of Chases pup house with Skye and the rest of the pups standing next to him so Kenpachi went inside and returned with his pack. Cynder and Electra also came out and walked over too Ryder.

" Ryder what's going on?" Skye asked

"I don't know Skye... So Chase what is going on?"

"Well there actually is a lot of things that are going on," Chase explained "two you already know about and there is one that you don't which is why they are here" Chase nodded over to Kenpachi and his pack

"Ok... Well I already know who Kenpachi is but who are you guys?" Ryder asked "Kenpachi if you want to start then go ahead"

"I am Kenpachi the alpha wolf of this pack"

"I am Lilly the second alpha wolf of the pack and am Kenpachi's mate"

" I am Azurite the Maltese tiger in this pack but if I were a wolf then I would be the rank of Sigma or Beta"

"I am Jane the rank of Beta"

"I am Ender the rank of Sigma"

"I am Jason the rank of Beta"

"I am Bean, the rank of Omega"

"And I am Kenpa the rank of... Well Chase's and Kenpachi's good friend otherwise I would be another alpha... If I was a wolf"

"Yeah... Well hello to all of you and welcome to the paw patrol lookout tower I wish it could have been better circumstances though" Ryder said and waited a few moments before continuing "So Kenpachi what brings you here?"

" many things actually, a shortage of food in our territory, the changing weather, but the most important reason is because of another wolf pack that is here to kill us... and Chase because of what happened in the past"

"How long until they are here?" Ryder asked

"Five days or less" Kenpachi answered

"Ok well we need to start setting up defences..." Ryder said before he got interrupted

" Ryder there are 23 of them from what I heard from Kenpachi and there might be more when they actually get here so what type of defences could go agents 23 or more Wolves with a keen sense of smell and hearing that are out for blood?" Azurite asked

"Ok so what do you want me to do, send everyone to their doom? Lock ourselves inside the lookout?" Ryder said as he started to get angry and started to raise his voice because of the situation which made Skye, Marshall, Tracker, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Chase a little nervous because they never saw Ryder this way

"That's not what I ment Ryder" Azurite started to raise his voice. Kenpachi glared at Azurite but he ignored it

"AZURITE!" Lilly shouted

"WHAT!"

"Lower your voice at Once!" Lilly said with a stern tone

"Last I checked you weren't my mother" Azurite shouted which he soon regretted after seeing the look on Lilly's face. Kenpachi signaled to the pups that were next to Ryder to cover their ears which they did and Chase followed suit covering his ears.

"Yeah your right I'm not your mother, but your mother and father gave you to us and sacrificed themselves so we could get you away safely, protect you, raise you as one of our own." Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs and before Azurite was able to say anything Kenpachi jumped in.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" Kenpachi ordered while shouting. That made everyone quiet, during the silence there were a few glances exchanged and Kenpachi signaled that the pups could stop covering their ears.

"Then Azurite what did you mean?" Ryder asked after calming down

"What I was saying is what kind of defences could go against them and their natural senses?" Azurite explained

"Well I don't know... at least we have some wolves that can help us and test things out for us right?" Ryder said

"Yeah thats basically why we are here... Kinda... other than protecting Chase and you guys" Kenpachi said

"Alright well let's get started... After we give Cynder and Electra their pup tags and vehicles" Ryder said "but we might have to wait for Cynders vehicle"

"Why do we have to wait for my vehicle?" Cynder asked

"Because your vehicle is being transported at the moment" Ryder explained "Rocky would you care to do the honors"

"alright let me go get them" Rocky replied back, he went to the back of his truck, pulled out the two pup tags with his claw arm, he then walked back over to Ryder and stood by his side.

"Electra would you please come up"

"Yes Ryder" Electra said as she walked up to Ryder

"Electra I award you with your paw patrol badge the lightning bolt represents what you love and do..." Ryder explains as Rocky puts Electras badge on, he was barely able to do it but he managed "... Paw patrol is like to introduce one of two of our newest members Electra the technician pup"

"Yay" the rest of the pups said. Kenpachi as well as his pack just nodded respectfully

"Thank you Ryder and Rocky" Cynder said as she started to go back to her original spot.

"Wait..." Ryder said. Electra stoped and turned around "we still have stuff for you... Rocky go get her vehicle and I'll go show her, her gear"

"Ok Ryder" Rocky replied back and went off to city hall

"Electra if you would please follow me"

"Ok" Electra said as she followed Ryder into the lookout. Once the lookout's doors closed, Skye walked over to Chase and nuzzled him

"Chase what is going on?" Skye asked with tears in her eyes

"An old frenimy is back and is trying to kill me and Kenpachi as well as his pack because of what happened while Kenpachi and I were training at the academy. If you want me to explain it all in detail I will"

"Please do"

"Ok... Well story time everyone gather around" Chase said as everyone sat down . Chase then explained what happened with the help of Kenpachi who jumped in when Chase couldn't remember a part. After Chase and Kenpachi finished explaining what happened, all the pups just stood there with a serious face. Chase looked around and had a flashback from when he was leading the squad at the academy but only one face was missing, the wolf. No one knows what the wolfs name is, not even the drill sergeants knew his name though they weren't permitted to. "Why so serious"

"Is that a wefewence to something" Zuma asked

"... No" Chase quickly replied back then everyone started to laugh but was stoped suddenly when Rocky showed up with Electra's vehicle.

"Um did I interrupt something?" Rocky asked

" no you didn't you just missed a story that you know about to a point" Chase replied back

"Oh ok well where is Electra and Ryder?"

" they are still inside" Rubble said just as the lookout door opened and Electra walked out with Ryder "Well now they are outside"

"Yeah... Um... I was hoping that I would have time to cover up the vehicle before I showed you it but... " Rocky stepped to the side as if to reveal something "Here it is" Electra laughed

"Thank you Rocky... Ryder can I take it for a spin... To see how it rides and works"

"Sure Electra go ahead but be back when you see a Chinook helicopter flying over the bay"

"Um ok Ryd...er Nevermind there it is" Electra Said as a CH-47 flew to the lookout and landed in the grass. The rear hatch opened and a pup sized LVT-4(F) rolled out the back of the Chinook with general Ralor driving it. Cyner's eyes opened and jaw just dropped to the floor

"I take it your the one who will be getting this vehicle" Ralor said

"Yes she is" Ryder said "now Rocky could you please give Cynder her pup tag "

"Yes Ryder" Rocky said as he attached Cynders pup tag to her collar then there was a howl in the distance.

"Its Time" Kenpachi said. "Ryder get everyone inside we can hold them off better from there and Ralor does that have fuel?"

"Ok" Ryder replied back while rushing everyone inside

"Yes it does... Why" Ralor asked and Kenpachi nodded towards the woods where 57 wolves were walking up to the lookout "I see"

"Yeah a lot more than what I counted earlier, how many men do you have with you"

"Me, my two personal guards and the two pilots"

"Ok get them inside now"

" yes sir... It's weird to say that to a lower rank but whatever... Men move into the lookout now that includes you pilot's"

"Yes sir" they replied back and sprinted into the lookout

"Alright let's go in" Kenpachi said as he started to walk into the lookout Ralor followed him and Ryder shut the doors and put the lookout into lockdown mode.

"You can't hide in there forever" a wolf said from outside right before two solid titanium doors about 2 feet thick shut

" _lockdown complete... lockdown will raise in t-minus 3 days" the system announced_

 **AN: And here ends another great chapter this is a extremely fun story to make hope you all enjoyed this chapter. next chapter there will be a fight between the one wolf pack and kenpachi's pack along with the paw patrol. Also the general it there so he could help (I had to make the paw patrol gain numbers or else they would have been wiped out and there will be death next chapter)**

 **don't for get to favorite to get updates on this story**

 **Ps. The next chapter should be out in two to three weeks give or take because of school and finals coming up I am also now a certified lifeguard.**

 **Pps. Who can spot the references I put in throughout the story Pm me if you found them all... so far**

 **Alright peace out people and enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

**AN: This is a continuation/spin-off of havochounds paw patrol truth or dare story please read it before you read this so you know what is happening during the closet scene in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: i do not own the paw patrol or the original story from** **havochound this is my depiction of what would happen after they finished playing Truth or Dare then it goes into my story.**

 **Warning: some scenes may contain some Blood, some Sex, some** **Cursing, and death throughout the story**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

"So Ryder what are we going to do about them?" a extremely scared Rubble asked

"I don't know Rubble one thing we could do is get everyone's pup packs on and I see you pulled the LVT-4(f) inside Somehow"

"Yes I did and it does have flamethrower fuel which is what I think Kenpachi meant by fuel" Ralor said

"Yeah it was and Ryder what can we access and what can't we access because of the lockdown." Kenpachi replied

"We can access the entirety of the lookout except for outside which is why the solid reinforced titanium doors shut though I do think that it was a little overboard to do that but you need to be prepared for anything, even the slide for the pups is covered with the two feet thick reinforced titanium doors that are in the tunnel section of the slide. And then my garage doors are a one foot thick but extremely reinforced titanium door." Ryder explained

" ok so everyone can go in the elevator and get ready and Ryder is there any way you could open the front titanium doors so we could light them up with the flamethrower? " Kenpachi said

"No I can't unless I open everything" ryder added

"Ok so can you access your garage from this room?" Ralor asked

" no I can only access it from the firepole that is on the upper level and the only pup that was barely able to climb up the pole is Marshall so if I do turn the lockdown off we should be clear on that front... If that was what you meant"  
"Not exactly, what I was thinking is we could build some traps with the tools and other things that are in your garage"

"Yeah that could work but how will we get everything up the pole?" Rocky asked

"You could possibly make a pulley syst..." Zuma said as a loud bang came from the door "Whoa they awe vewy despewate to get in"

"Yeah they are and I just realized that the helicopter is still out there... Well it's a good thing you brought the keys in...

right" Ralor said  
"Yes sir we have the keys... To the base... But the helicopter doesn't use keys to start"

"Oh yeah that's right"

"So what are we going to do now senior ryder?" Tracker asked

"I don't know Tracker... Where is Marshall and Chase along with all the others " Ryder said

"Um I think I saw Chase, Skye, Marshall, Everest, Cynder, and Rubble go in to the closet" Rocky said and then added

"they were freaking out... Well Chase wasn't but the rest were"

"Ok at least they will be safe In there for now." Kenpachi said "Ender and Bean to gaurd the door to the closet"

" yeah" Ryder agreed

"Yes sir" Ender and Bean both said together then they walked over to the closet door and sat down in front of it

"Alright Electra you have some wires in your pup pack that we could use and Rocky go through the recycling bin to see what you can find"

"Ok Ryder" Rocky replied back as he started to dig in the recycling bin for stuff he could possibly use "con… ok not going to name that, a rock, bacon, a ion drive…. Ok then, metal, and some wires, picture of… Arnold Schwarzenegger…" Rocky then tried to imitate Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice but failed at it "get to the chopper" everyone then looked at him and started laughing except for Ralor and his men. Then there was another bang on the titanium doors

"What are they using to hit those doors?" Electra asked

"I don't know" Ryder replied back

"You know Ralor we could always go out guns blazing" one of Ralor's men said

"No i don't view you like the rest of the army does, as expendable" Ralor spat at the ground and then grumbled to himself "... expendable i spit on that word… expendable, no one and nothing is expendable..."

"Were clones sir, were meant to be expendable" the other one said

"Not im my eyes DT-1371 'Red' and DT-1956 'Bowe' because you clones are another lifeform that at least needs to do something and earn a reputation for your name before you are sent to your deaths " Ralor replied back

"What is DT and how are they clones?" Rocky asked

"DT is dog trooper and the military has found out the way of cloning humans and dogs, though the military does see clones as extremely expendable… like right now for example the general of the army is marching a battalion to their deaths for a cause that could have been solved without war but he couldn't care less and it doesn't help that this country's government is stubborn…" Ralor explained "and I'm not talking about Mayor Goodway"

"Yeah i know what you mean with the stubborn government. Adventure Bay is a small town… well large enough to be a large town and small enough to be a large village, and the fact that we have such a small population doesn't help either, everyone knows each other here and because of that the government won't give us a police department… Chase is our only police asset and Marshall is our only firefighter and we don't even have a dentist let alone a hospital… Foggy Bottom has more things than we do for pete's sake"

"You are right on that Ryder" Kenpachi added

"Ryd... " Electra was interrupted by a loud explosion outside the lookout "WHOA! what was that?"

" That sounded like a pipe bomb" Ralor answered

"I wonder what they are to try next?" Azurite asked. Chase and the rest of the pups that were in the closet came rushing out.

"What was that? It sounded like a pipe bomb" Chase asked

" ok so I'm not the only one who thought that it was a pipe bomb" Ralor said

"Wait everyone quiet i hear something" Tracker said as everyone went silent and the he lifted one of his large ears towards the ceiling, something was starting up outside. "Oi oi oi"

"What's wrong Tracker?" Rubble asked

" I think that I hear helicopter blades starting up" Tracker answered

"There too smart to do that it'll attract too much unwanted attention" Kenpachi said

"Yeah I think that they just realized that because they just shut it down" Tracker agreed then Ryder's pup pad rang,.he looked at who it was and it Mr. Porter

"Hello Mr. Porter could you please hold until we get to the briefing room?" Ryder said as he answered the call Mr Porter nodded and then Ryder went up the elevator with everyone to the briefing room. They had to go in two groups because the elevator couldn't hold everyone at once. "alright, so what can I help you with?"

"I hope I didn't interrupt something" Mr. Porter said

"Oh no you didn't really were just in lockdown mode right now" Ryder replied back

"Oh ok then who are they and why are you in lockdown mode?" Mr. Porter asked

"Um that's a long story and these guys are my old friends." Ryder answered

"Oh ok well I was calling to tell you that Alex hasn't come home in a few days and I'm worried sick and am afraid that something might have happened to him"

"Ok Mr. Porter we'll get to it as soon as we c..." Ryder was. interrupted by a loud explosion outside

"What was that?" Mr. Porter asked

"Ok I'm going to tell you but make sure that the mayor doesn't find out"

"Find out what?" Mayor Goodway asked and Ryder signed before answering

" um we are under attack by a large pack of about 57 wolves... Chase where is your drone? "

"57 wolves!?" Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter both said at the same time.

"Ryder I sent my drone to keep tabs on them but I guess they moved as it was heading towards them."

"Yes 57 wolves and please don't try to send help keep this between you and us ok"

"Ok Ryder but he sure to call us if you do nee..." They were interrupted by the power going out. The back up generator started up and they had power again.

" they must have cut the main power" Lilly inferred. all the pups were shaking in fear

"Yeah I think so too" Ryder agreed

"We should go down to ground level and prepare for when the generator goes out" Kenpachi said

"Agreed" everyone replied back and then they began the process of going down the elevator. Once they all were down Ryder had Rocky adjust the pup packs so they can be fitted with weapons.

"Ok so is everyone ready?" Ryder asked after Rocky finished and the pups put their pup packs on. Everyone nodded and got into the Sea Serpent. The backup generator ran out of power and the titanium doors opened to reveal the large pack of wolves. The lookout doors were shut but the glass was shattered because of the explosives. Ralor started to drive the Sea Serpent out flattening what was left of the doors and the wolves that were in the way of the Lvt got out of the way.

"Kenpachi, Chase we know you're in there, Come out now and your friends that are with you won't have to die" the Wolf said

"Either way you will kill us all" Kenpachi yelled out from the Lvt

"Oh, Kenpachi you know me too well"

"On three we start the attack" Ryder said "give them everything you got" everyone nodded again

"You guys better get out now or else we will have to blow that Lvt to bits"

"One..." Ryder started to count " Two... Three!" Once Ryder said three everyone popped up and started to attack. Ralor was driving, Bowe was manning the flamethrower that was on the tank itself, Red was manning the other one Cynder was letting loose her flamethrower and Chase and Marshall both were using their launchers to shoot some of the wolves with projectiles that had been loaded in, Everest used her grappling hook to drag wolves behind the lvt allowing Cynder to torch them, and the rest of them had a melee like weapon except for Azurite, Lilly, Kenpachi, Kenpa, Ralor, Bowe, Red, Jason, Jane, Bean, Ender, and the two pilots who all had no weapons or had guns and one pup sized crossbow.

"Kenpachi let me at them and drop the hatch" Azurite was itching for a fight

"Not yet Azurite" Kenpachi said "we need to wait for the right moment, melee pups get your weapons ready" the pups that weren't shooting barked out their weapons.

"Yip yip, blade wings" Skye said as wings came out of her pup pack but were extremely sharp she quickly barked them back in because there wasn't enough room in the Lvt.

"Bark sword arms" Rocky said and two arms with sword like blades came out from his pup pack

"Rough rough, shovel" Rubble said, his shovel came out and the edges of the bucket was sharpened

"Bark bark cables bark multi tool " Tracker said and his two cable arms which now has pointed ends, Trackers multi tool came out and switched to the knife attachment.

"Awoo awoo spike ball" Zuma barked. Zuma's buoy launcher came out of his pup pack and instead of a buoy coming out there was a metal ball that came out and spikes popped out from small holes in the ball.

"Ryder were running low on ammo" Chase yelled, the smell of burnt fur and flesh started to fill the air along with the sounds of howling wolves.

"Ok everyone get ready to charge out, Ralor get ready to drop the hatch" Ryder announced, and Ralor nodded, the sun was starting to come up "Chase is your drone still out in the forest?"

" yeah it should be you should be able to track it and control it from your pup pad "

"Yeah I'll bring it over here and have it send out a SOS signal and send out a live recording" Ryder said as he got his pup pad out and went to the drone app so he could control it. When the drone got back Ryder made it circle the area recording what is going on. "Alright, Ralor drop the hatch, Skye your first, everyone watch out for her wings and backlash from the twin rocket engines."

"Ok, yip, yip wings" Skye said then her wings came out and she took off, a few wolves that were near the hatch got cut in half or just had a small cut because they just got out of the way

"Cynder flame the front so they stay clear of the hatch and Kenpachi get ready to attack" Ryder said

"Lets heat things up a bit, shall we" Cynder said

"Ok Ryder... Everyone get ready Kenpachi said then he turned to Azurite, he already knew the answer to the question he was going to ask "Azurite... are you ready?"

"Of course I am ready Kenpachi, I will avenge my parents" Azurite said

"Thought so well Lilly are you ready?" Kenpachi asked

"Kinda... I'll stay in here in case one of the wolves manage to get in" Lilly replied Kenpachi sighed

"Ok stay safe"

"Yeah you too, " Lilly said back in a loving tone

" alright everyone Kenpachi you and your men go out first because well your stronger and can handle wolves better and Kenpa you go out with us"

"Ok Ryder, " Kenpa replied

"Well here we go... Ender and Been, you go first Jason and Jane you two next, Azurite and I will follow you out.. All right now MOVE!" Kenpachi ordered. They nodded and charged out, Bean was bit in the side by a wolf but Ender took it off of him and bit out its throat. Jason and Jane were back to back taking out wolves that tried to get at them. Ender and Bean joined them on their sides forming a defensive circle Azurite and Kenpachi were at the entrance of the Lvt and were keeping the wolves back so Ryder and the pups could get out safely. Everest stayed in the Lvt with Marshall, Ralor and his men, and Lilly. Chase gave Marshall the rest of his ammo and went out to fight, the smell of burnt hair and flesh along with the smell of blood filled the air

"Why why must this happen tonight" Chase said as he went out. Chase looked up at the drone then down to the ground and went look for Kenpachi who wasn't near the entrance of the Lvt anymore he was in the middle of the field Kenpachi was with Kenpa taking down many wolves Bean had died from blood loss from the bite and Ender was so pissed off that he went into a blood rage. Skye was still flying around in the air, coming down once in a while to try and cut some wolves, Bowe and Red ran out of flamethrower fuel for the Lvt so Red used his pistol and Bowe was using his crossbow. Rocky was hacking and slashing with his two sword arms. Rubble was using his bucket to scoop out chunks of flesh from the wolves. Zuma was flailing the spike ball around trying to hit wolves but they kept dodging his attacks Rocky was with him. Tracker was using his sharpened cables to pierce the wolves fur and skin and then brought them closer so he could stab them with the knife from the multitool attachment. Marshall was in the Lvt with Cynder and Everest, Cynder was still torching some wolves but they learned to stay away from the Lvt's sides and back, Everest was still using the grapple hook to hook wolves and bring them closer for Cynder. Marshall and Lilly were guarding the entrance from the inside. the two pilots were also inside the Lvt doing nothing. Jason, Jane, and Ender were in a defencive triangle since Bean died, Azurite was in the field attacking many wolves at once, Ralor was driving the Lvt around flattening what wolves he could. Ryder was also in the Lvt watching over the battlefield with the drone. and Electra was planting electrodes into the ground so she could electrocute wolves with a makeshift whip that was made out of wires that she had applied a charge to.

"what is the live wolf count" Lilly asked Ryder

"about 34 left so far... make that 31 now..." Ryder replied and then sighed "why didn't Chase tell me this when he got out of the academy?"

"i think that he didn't want you to worry about him" Marshall answered

"but still he should have told me, we could have avoided this fight entirely..." Ryder sighed again "...you know i really don't like fighting, that's why I'm in here inside the Lvt, away from the acton it seems like no matter how much light we put out there is always something trying to extinguish it, like my grandfather dying for example... it's just that this one ended in a fight" this time it was Lillys turn to sigh

"Ryder..." Lilly said in a calming and kind tone of voice "...it is important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay" (-Albus Dumbledore)

"you know what Lilly said holds truth" Everest added "Rubble and I both know what is like to fight to survive... ever wondered how i got food... naimly liver... to eat, Rubbles life was probably a lot easier than mine because he wasn't living in the south pole."

"Oh Everest i never realized how bad of a situation you were living in I'm glad that Jake rescued you"

"don't you mean that i rescued Jake?"

"yeah sorry... oh no we lost another one" this time Ender had fallen, when he went into the blood rage he didnt think about defence and died from multiple bites and a chunk ripped out from his side

"im out of arrows" Bowe yelled as he went back to where Ryder and them were Red soon followed Bowe looked at the pup pad and saw that Rubble was being pinned by a wolf so he rushed out and got the wolf off, killed it then dragged Rubble back into the Lvt "anyone here know medical"

"i do" Marshall said

"ok well get to work on him" Bowe said back.

"I'm out of flamethrower fuel" Cynder yelled and got down from where she was standing and then saw Rubble, she then covered her mouth "oh God"

"dont worry Rubble i got you" Marshall wispered to Rubble who was slowly bleeding out and coughing up blood from a bite mark on the throat, Marshll stuck a straw down Rubbles throat so he could breath and so not as much blood will go down into it, Marshall signaled Bowe to apply pressure to the wound to try and slow the bleading which he did, Marshall then injected some morphine and epinephrine into Rubble to keep him awake and to help ease his friends pain. After that Marshall inserted an IV and attatched a package of blood to it so Rubble could get some blood back into him. Ryder was crying and Everest was looking at the floor of the Lvt about to cry, Red was on security duty with Lilly, Cynder was now with Ralor learning how to drive the Lvt, and Bowe was helping Marshall when he could.

"Meow" No one noticed the cat that walked into the Lvt, Rubble looked over and saw the cat and his eyes widened and filled with tears, the cat laid and curled up next to him purring, Rubble looked back at Marshall.

"is that the stray that grew up with you?" Marshall asked, Rubble made his eyes go up and down as a form of yes, Rubble then looked back at the cat which looked back at him, Rubble stuck his paw to the cat as if to say 'thank you' the cat lightly head butted Rubble back to say 'your welcome'. Marshall started to tear up, and the cat curled back up but this time facing Rubble who started to close his eyes.

"No Rubble your not going to die on me... Rubble... RUBBLE... RUBBLE!" Marshall yelled while crying his eyes out, Rubble looked at Marshall and put his paw on Marshalls shoulder as to say 'its ok' then he let out his final breath and the cat closed its eyes for the last time,

"These two who grew up together, fought together, and survived together, have now spent their last moments and passed... together, their destinies... intertwined, their bond... stronger than a dragon and its rider, " Bowe said

Marshall wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled out the IV he then proceeded to close Rubble's eyes. "rest in peace my friend," Skye flew in at that moment and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, here is the 5th chapter of my story sorry for taking so long to upload but life got in the way but now i am back and the sixth chapter should be uploaded soon, i already have it typed (just about), also be prepared for the major plot twist next chapter lol and i am sorry about Rubble but he did die happy because of the last minute changes i made for his death scene. so yeah hope you enjoyed this probably long awaited chapter.**

 **and as always see you next chapter and peace out.**


	6. End of battle, a New threat, the funeral

**AN: This is a continuation/spin-off of havochounds paw patrol truth or dare story please read it before you read this so you know what is happening during the closet scene in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: i do not own the paw patrol or the original story from** **havochound this is my depiction of what would happen after they finished playing Truth or Dare then it goes into my story.**

 **Warning: some scenes may contain some Blood, some Sex, some** **Cursing, and death throughout the story**

 **At some parts you might cry**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

"Is that Rubble?" Skye gasped and asked. Marshall nodded his head and Skye started to cry as she limped toward them

"what's wrong with your leg Skye?" Marshall asked

"a wolf bit it as i dove down" Skye answered "Its not bleeding that bad but it's bleeding"

"ok im going to apply a tourniquet to your leg to help stop the bleeding then im going to place a bandage on your wound" Marshall said as he put the tourniquet on her leg and then put a bandage onto the wound, the bleeding slowed .

"Thanks Marshall... so is Rubble..." Skye got interrupted by Lilly who was trying to hold back tears

"Dead? yes, yes, he is"

"Who got him in here?" Skye asked

"I did" Bowe answered "i saw that there was a wolf on top of him pinning him down and that he needed help but as you can see the wolf had already bit down on his throat"

"Thank you for trying" Ryder said when he was finally able to speak in between sobs

"look out!" Red said as a wolf jumped into the Lvt but Red shot it before it could do anything

"what was that?" Ralor asked

"a wolf decided to join us for a ride but we got rid of him quickly" Red answered

"alright" Ralor said and continued driving, Skye flew out and was replaced with Jane who had a large laceration on one of her for legs.

"I'll get that fixed up for you" Marshall said

"thanks" Jane replied

 **Meanwhile on the battlefield**

Kenpa, Chase, and Kenpachi were in a defencive circle, Chase noticed that there was no more flame coming from the Lvt. Chase looked down 'Cynder must have ran out of fuel for her flamethrower' Chase thought he then looked back up as a wolf was jumping toward him but Azurite swiped it out of the air before it got to Chase.

"Thanks Azurite"

"Your welcome Chase"

"ahh Kenpa, Chase, Kenpachi, and the Maltese tiger" a wolf said "i'm pleased to find you all in one spot" Kenpachi finished killing one of the wolves that he had in his mouth and turned to the other wolf

"Call off this attack now, It's obvious that your going to lose" Kenpachi said

"what and allow you all to live?" the wolf asked

"no fight us fairly, fight us honorably" Kenpachi answered

"Kenpachi you and your honor" the wolf replied

"Honor is better than Dishonor, and Loy.." Kenpachi was interrupted by the wolf

"Loyalty is better than neutrality" the wolf completed Kenpachi's sentence annoyed

"yes exactly"

"you know i really don't care about Chase anymore though i still should have gotten that position as Squad leader but now that he is here i guess that i could kill him too"

"You touch him..."

"and what you'll kill me? your an old wolf Kenpachi"

"I may be old but i'm still alpha in my pack"

"what pack... your entire pack is a joke, misfits from other packs and what one maltese tiger... thats no pack"

"how do you know what a pack is, you have multiple packs to form a mega pack, a pack is based on loyalty and respect and what you have is a force for one purpose and one purpose only to kill, do you even care that the wolves dying under your command?"

"no i don't actually, as long as they get the job done then i am happy"

"see there's your problem, that's why the general didn't make you the squad leader," Kenpachi explained "because you don't care about your men and women, you'll use them as cannon fodder so you can keep yourself alive. which is why you flead during the fight at the academy, and again during the second battle, along with when you had to fight Azurites parents. You sent in your pack so they could deal the most damage, and then you finished them off when they were weak. your a coward, your not worthy of being an Alpha"

"and your not worthy of... well i don't know what your not worthy of... wait actually i do know what your not worthy of"

"and that is?"

"your honorable side has blinded you Kenpachi your too caring of your friends and family, you do not deserve your pack which should defend you instead you defend them they should lay down their lives for you and not your friends"

"My pack everyone has an equal voice and our friends are part of the pack, its just that i'm the one who gives the orders"

"the point of an alpha is to lead, command, give orders, and keep everyone in line"

"which is why you don't have your packs true respect, you have their fear and you use it against them, like a Tyrant and the essence of tyranny is the denial of complexity"

"and complexity is the denial of uniformity"

"so what you're saying is that you are making a dystopia for us and a utopia for you?"

"yes"

"hey, what happened to the good ol' days, what happened to our friendship at the academy?" Chase butted in. Kenpachi and the wolf both looked at Chase, by this time everyone had stopped fighting to see what was going to happen there was 22 wolves left and and everyone (except for Ender, Rubble, and Bean) were still alive on the paw patrols side.

"what do you mean?" they both said together then they looked back at eachother and growled then looked back at Chase

"you really can't remember... wow so your hate for each other has blinded you both from the past, all you can remember is what you have done to each other and not what you have done for eachother. Wolf i still do not know your name but remember when you fell on the training course in the rain and couldn't get back up?" Chase started to explain, the wolf thought for a moment and then nodded "who came and helped you get back up?"

"Kenpachi did" the wolf said solemnly

"Kenpachi who helped you in the simulation when you were trying to drag a fellow squad mate back into cover?"

"he did"

"and who helped me when i was being picked on by another squad?" by this time Chase had proven his point but now he was driving it home

"we both did" the wolf said

"yeah" Kenpachi agreed and then pointed to the wolf "i also distinctly remember you saying it was ok and that the squad is our family and we protect family after Chase said thanks"

"Family sticks together no matter if they are blood or not" Bowe jumped in. now everyone was outside and encircling them to watch what's going on.

"Aliit ori`shya tal`din " Cynder added

"Family is more than blood... how do you know that?" Red asked

"you could be surprised by what i know" Cynder answered

"yes, exactly family is more than blood" Chase agreed

"so are you going to call off the attack" Kepa asked

"it depends "

"depends on what? "

"on if you can help us with the bigger battle thats coming"

"what do you mean bigger battle?" Kenpachi asked

"scientists have been doing their thing but this time they made something that threatens our life let alone our slight existence. which is why we made a mega pack but as we can see you guys managed to cut them down... alot " the wolf said

"What exactly did they make in that lab?" Kenpachi asked

" oh just some dire wolves" the wolf replied

"wait what!?" Kenpachi almost yelled

"you heard me"

"why do those people never learn from their past mistakes?"

"what awe diwe wolves?" Zuma asked

"little one it's dire wolves" Azurite said

"yeah that's what i said" Zuma replied

"ok" Azurite looked at Chase "speech impediment" Chase nodded "ok well, Dire wolves are an ancient species of wolves that are really big and really powerful and when they are in a pack... it'll just be a really bad time for anyone on the receiving end of that pack"

"oh ok well that's not good" Zuma said

"no no it isn't" Azurite agreed

"how many of them did they make... bring back to life?" Kenpa asked

"a pack of about 10... i think... i wasn't able to get the exact numbers but i do know that there are more than 5"

"are they still in the lab or have they escaped and where is the lab?"

"they have escaped and the lab that they were in is about 8 miles ( km) out to the north-east of this tower" the wolf said

"i think that it would help if we knew your name"

"my name..." the wolf started to think "i don't really remember my name but i think that it is Azalor Raoquo (ra-qu-o the first o is silent)"

"Azalor... that is a pretty good name for you" Kenpachi said

"thanks" Azalor replied

"your welcome... Chase we could use your drone and see where they are, from there we can make a plan to either move them to a island where they can sustain themselves or completely eliminate them and make them extinct... again" Kenpachi said

"ok... Ryder send the drone up in that direction"

"alright but first before i do that, Azalor how long ago did they escape from the lab" Ryder said

"um... 1 day ago, so yesterday" Azalor replied

"ok so we'll have to expand the search area to about 40 to 50 miles from the lab... probably more, or probably less depending on how fast they are and how much distance they can cover in a day"

"Ryder you also have to take into account that they are also seeing this all for the first time so they would explore the area around them so it might me a little smaller than 50 miles" Kenpachi added

"true, true how far would you say they would have gone out?" Ryder asked

"i would say that they might have gone out 10 miles, 20 miles max" Kenpachi answered

"ok, Chase we might want to charge the drone and get the second one started, two eyes are better than one"

"yes sir, Rawr Drone return" Chase said and barked. and the drone returned to Chases truck and started to charge.

"now that we have that charging we could start burying the bodies " Ryder said, everyone nodded and went out to recover the bodies for burial. once Lilly and Kenpachi were at the bodies of Ender and Bean, Kenpachi sighed

"Ender, Bean you have fought well you have deserved your rest"

While everyone was getting the bodies and the piles of ashes that used to be bodies ready for their burial. Ryder pulled Chase, Kenpachi (once he was finished with Ender and Beans bodies), and Azalor over to the side to talk with them Marshall would be tending the wounded and casualties (or severely injured) "ok, Chase why didn't you tell me that this would happen when you came out from the academy?" Chase looked at the ground before answering

"well... um... uh... well Ryder i was going to tell you but i just didn't feel that the time was right. and i didnt want you to stress out about it when we have rescues to do" Chase explained

"Chase it doesn't matter you need to tell me these things because of things like this" Ryder gestured to the field and then noticed the fire that was raging "Marshall could you put out the fire please"

"Ok Ryder" Marshall said as he got into his pup house transformed it and then started using the big hose on the ladder to put out the fire

"I'm sorry Ryder" Chase said as tears started to fill his eyes "Wheres Rubble?"

"Rubble is… dead" Ryder answered, Kenpachi and Chase's eyes both widend

"I thought we only lost Ender and Bean… how did he die?" Kenpachi asked

"I believe one of my wolves bit his throat… Ryder…. Even though i just met you i am sorry and Chase i am sorry" Azalor replied

"Yes and Bowe tried to save him but he got him to Marshall too late but the stray that he grew up with also died with him" Ryder added "i will be holding a funeral for all of the fallen later today."

"Ok well let's get back to cleaning up" Chase said as he walked to a charred wolf corpse and used his net from his pup pack to drag it to the makeshift burial site at the back of the lookout tower Kenpachi, Azalor, and Ryder soon followed suit.

"Hey Cynder" Marshall called out when he finished putting out the fire.

"Yes Marshal?" Cynder answered

"I have an idea for what we could do later since i overheard Ryder say that he is holding a funeral later today" Marshall said

"And that is?" Cynder raised an eyebrow, interested

"Do you know the song Castle of glass?" Marshall asked

"Yes i do know that song" Cynder answered

"Ok well i was thinking that we could sing that at the funeral to honor the fallen" Marshall suggested

"Yeah i guess we could but first we will sing still i fly if you know it"

"I do actually"

"Ok good"

"Hey Electra hows the repair going?" Ryder asked

"It's going better than expected" Electra replied

"What do you mean better than expected?" Ryder asked

"Knowing you i thought that there would be a entire mess of wires or what we electricians call a rats nest. But instead it is very simple" Electra answered

"Oh ok well that's good i guess" Ryder said, after 4 hours of cleaning up the lookout and repairing what needed to be repaired Ryder decided to call Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter and tell them what happened and that there will be a funeral at 6:30 pm (its 12:00 am at this moment in the story) when Ryder was finally able to end the call with Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter he checked the time and saw that it was 3:52 and almost everyone was asleep, Ralor was awake and when he saw that Ryder was finished with the call he rudely woke everyone up by banging a metal trash can around on the ground with a attachment he had in his military style pup pack.

"EVERYONE GET UP NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE TIRED BUT WE HAVE WORK TO DO! NOW MOVE!" Ralor ordered as he continued to bang the trash can against the ground until everyone was awake.

"Umm... thank you but i thought that the military uses the trumpet?" Ryder said

"Your welcome, and yes we do use the trumpet but these are more efficient and they are lucky that i didn't bring my cymbals because those are the best at waking what you need to be up " Ralor replied as he banged the trashcan one more time making sure everyone was awake  
"Oh… ok" Ryder awkwardly said "well. now that everyone is up we must get ready for the funeral, we only have two hours to get it set up"

"Alright" almost everyone said tiredly and then started to move slowly until Ralor hit the trashcan one final time against the ground which made everyone move quicker  
"See works every time" Ralor said  
"Yeah i see that" Ryder added. Once everyone was done setting up it was 6:28 pm "ok good and before everyone else got here… oh look here comes Mayor Goodway, Mr. porter Farmer Al, Farmer Yumi and even Mayor Humdinger. I didn't think that you would show up here"

"Hello Ryder were sorry for your loss" Mayor Goodway, Mr. porter Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi all said together as they went to go sit down

"Although i don't really like you guys, its just that you have saved me so many times and i haven't repaid anything so i thought the least i could do is show up and support you." Mayor Humdinger said compassionately

"O-o-oh ok well thank you Mayor Humdinger" Ryder smiled. after 5 minutes everyone showed up and Cynder and Marshall went up to the front, Ryder stood up and was confused at first but then Marshall whispered what they were going to do so then he sat back down and allowed them to continue. Cynder started them off

"Umm... thank you but i thought that the military uses the trumpet?" Ryder said

"Your welcome, and yes we do use the trumpet but these are more efficient and they are lucky that i didn't bring my cymbals because those are the best at waking what you need to be up " Ralor replied as he banged the trashcan one more time making sure everyone was awake  
"Oh… ok" Ryder awkwardly said "well. now that everyone is up we must get ready for the funeral, we only have two hours to get it set up"

"Alright" almost everyone said tiredly and then started to move slowly until Ralor hit the trashcan one final time against the ground which made everyone move quicker  
"See works every time" Ralor said  
"Yeah i see that" Ryder added. Once everyone was done setting up it was 6:28 pm "ok good and before everyone else got here… oh look here comes Mayor Goodway, Mr. porter Farmer Al, Farmer Yumi and even Mayor Humdinger. I didn't think that you would show up here"

"Hello Ryder were sorry for your loss" Mayor Goodway, Mr. porter Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi all said together as they went to go sit down

"Although i don't really like you guys, its just that you have saved me so many times and i haven't repaid anything so i thought the least i could do is show up and support you." Mayor Humdinger said compassionately

"O-o-oh ok well thank you Mayor Humdinger" Ryder smiled. after 5 minutes everyone showed up and Cynder and Marshall went up to the front, Ryder stood up and was confused at first but then Marshall whispered what they were going to do so then he sat back down and allowed them to continue. Cynder started them off

* * *

"Hello everyone on this sad day My name is Cynder, and thank you to those of you who came, me and my companion here named Marshall which i bet all of you already know the name of are going to sing two songs for you today one to honor Rubble and the other to honor the ones who had fallen on the battlefield this morning, Marshall want to continue"

"Um sure so as Cynder said we will be singing two songs and Everest you wanted to hear me sing so this is also for you, the first song we will be singing is Still I Fly" Marshal added as he got a pup pad and started to play only the song's music without the vocals.

(Still i fly)

"Marshall: There's a time  
In your life  
When the world  
Is on your side  
Cynder: You might not feel it  
You might not see it  
But it surrounds you like a light  
Makes you stronger for the fight  
Marshall: Never letting go  
Gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Cynder and Marshall: Still I fly  
Now I know it's what I gotta do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Marshall: Still I fly  
Cynder: Feel the wind  
All around  
All the courage  
To be found  
Marshall: Who knows what's out there  
I know I'll get there  
Cynder and Marshall: Oh ooh All that you deserve  
I know I'm not the only one that's  
Cynder and Marshall: Never letting go  
Gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Still I fly  
Now I know it's what I gotta do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Marshall: Still I fly  
Marshall: Bring it in  
I'm gonna shine  
Cynder: It's my moment  
Gotta live it  
Live it right  
Marshall: I'm flyin', flyin' so strong  
I'm movin'  
Cynder: I'm movin'  
Cynder and Marshall: I'm movin' on  
Cynder and Marshall: Never letting go  
Gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Still I fly  
Now I know it's what I gotta do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Marshall: Still I fly" Marshall and Cynder sang with amazing voices at the beginning but then got better towards the end, everyone that wasn't crying was standing up and clapping, some were doing both. Everest was astonished and couldn't pick up her jaw off the floor.

"Alright thank you but now that our voices are warmed up and to continue the service we must sing our next song its name is Castle of glass it is for all of the fallen that died in the battle this morning." Cynder announced as Marshall started up the version of the song that didn't have vocals.

(Castle of Glass)

"Marshall: Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

Cynder: Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

Cynder and Marshall: 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
Marshall: For you to see

Cynder and Marshall: Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again

Marshall: 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Cynder and Marshall: Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

Cynder and Marshall:'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be

Cynder and Marshall:'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
Marshall: For you to see  
Cynder: For you to see" this time Marshall and Cynder's voices were angelic and it made everyone cry, even Chase and Mayor Humdinger cried."thank you guys, now ryder if you would like to come up and continue the service then that would be greatly appreciated" Cynder nodded towards Marshall who was crying, Everest was supporting him, Cynder soon joined them and walked Marshall and Everest to the back of the chairs that were set up for the service.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, here is the Sixth chapter the chapters are going to be typed slower because of my martial arts, my job, and school. Also the songs might be changed but idk yet. But anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope all you guys and gals can bear though the long waits for chapters. This is technically three small chapters but I combined them into one**

 **Doing forget to leave a review sharing what you think and favorite the story of you like it and follow it so you can get updates on the story itself,** **and as always see you next in the chapter and peace out.**

 **PS. What do you think of the plot twist ;^P (pm me what you thought I'll try to get to you as fast as I can)**


End file.
